Due to process, voltage, and temperature variations, the precise performance of modern electronics is often difficult to accurately predict before the device is actually built and tested. As a result, electronic devices often require calibration, which is performed prior to shipment of the product to customers. Such calibration adds cost to the product, particularly in instances where the calibration requires manual input. Moreover, even once a device is calibrated in the factory, usually such a calibration would not be optimal for all operating conditions. Some electronic devices often have built in auto-test and calibration functions that enable the devices to automatically calibrate themselves. However, building in such functions adds components and complexity to the device, which ultimately drives up cost.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.